From Mavis to Glass: A Mutant's Story
by Andrilena
Summary: Mavis Remidan, currently known as Glass, tells the story of how she learned she was a mutant. It started when she was only nine... (( Chap. 3 uploaded! ^-^ ))
1. What is going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men at all, that's copyrighted to Marvel Comics or whoever. But I do own Mavis/Glass, Marty, Doctor Louis, and Ms. Remidan.   
  
------------  
  
From Mavis to Glass  
  
Hello there.. My name's Glass and I'm currently 15 years old, going on 16.. Okay, so my name's not REALLY Glass.. It's actually Mavis Remidan, but don't you DARE ever call me that.. ever. I'm called Glass or nothing at all. Speaking of glass, I bet you're wondering why I chose such a nickname. Well, it's because I'm a mutant. Yes, that's right, a mutant. And my bones, skin, hair, eyes.. basically all of me is made of glass, save my internal organs.. though I wouldn't be surprised if they were to change as well. My skin is a translucent blue, my hair, lips, and nails a darker blue. My bones are solid glass.. clear.. my teeth too. They ARE bones, after all. And my eyes...well, my eyes are solid yellow.. glass of course. It's strange that I can see without any pupils.. or maybe I have them but they just aren't visible, who knows. Anyhow.. with the addition of them being made of glass, I can also use them like glasses and improve my vision. If there's something I want to look at from afar, I can see it. Something up close.. I can see it too.   
  
Ahem, well that's enough about me and my freakish self.. Yes, I said 'freakish'. It's the perfect term to describe myself, since everyone else has labeled me a freak anyhow. Oh wait, there's something I forgot to mention, though it's not like you NEED to know. I can control glass. I TOLD you I'm a mutant, remember? Well, mutants have powers, though many of them are lucky enough to look like normal people. My powers enable me to contol glass.. any type of glass. I can make it break, shape it into something new, and meld the glass together so whatever I made is whole. It's great for sneaking into places. All I have to do is break a window, climb through, fix the pieces of glass back in place, and meld them together. The window becomes whole again, and looks better than it had before I broke it.   
  
All right, enough jabbering. I can't believe I'm actually talking this much. Hmm, oh well. Right, the whole point of this is to tell you my story. Of my hellish life living as a mutant.. being a KID and having bones that could shatter if I ran too fast or bumped into something. Having everyone stare whenever I went somewhere, or scream and run, or jeer and insult.. This, is my story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, my name's Mavis. I'm nine years old and currently sitting in a strange room in an icky hospital, waiting for the results of my x-ray. You see, I fell out of a tree and broke my leg, so my mom brought me here. To the St. Gystine's Memorial Hospital.. yeah, strange name. Anyhow.. like I said, I'm waiting for the results of my test. Well, my mom's waiting too.. And I think there's something wrong with my leg. The doctor gave me some ultra pain killers before the x-rays, yet my leg STILL hurts. A lot. The pills should have taken effect by now. I mean, last year I broke my arm when I fell while rollerblading. The pain killers worked THEN, and pretty fast too. So why aren't they working now? Something really weird is going on, but I'm not saying anything to my mom about it. She's already upset because I got hurt, don't need to add anymore to her load of worries. Besides, maybe the pills are just slow beside I broke my LEG this time, and not just my arm.. maybe...  
  
Suddenly the door to the room opens, and in steps Doctor Louis. From the way he was frowning, I could tell something was up. And it wasn't good. Without even looking at me, Dr. Louis glances at my mother. "Mrs. Remidan? Come with me for a moment, please."  
  
"It's Ms., and all right." Lowering the hand from which she was biting her nails, she slowly rises from the chair. Walking over to the doctor, she follows him out of the room and into one next door.   
  
I watched her go, noticing that they left the door open. Shifting myself carefully, I scooted as close as I could to get near the door, and strained to hear.   
  
"It's odd, really peculiar. Never seen anything like it.." I could make out the voice to be Dr. Louis'.   
  
"What? What is it? Tell me, Doctor Louis, please!" My mom.. she can get pretty hysterical sometimes when upset. I just rolled my eyes and listened again.   
  
"Her leg.. the bone... it's very strange really... Wait, let me close the door, lest someone overhears.."  
  
I frowned as the doctor obviously closed the door to the room they were in. Leaning over more in a pointless attempt to hear better, I yelped as I found myself tipping over. Grasping the corner of the long table in which I had been sitting on, I soon found myself staring at the floor. The table was high up enough so that I could probably hurt myself if I fell from this angle. Feeling myself slipping towards the edge, I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. "Mom! Dr. Louis! Somebody!"  
  
My shouts were immediately responded to, as I hear footsteps pounding towards the door and into the room. Feeling strong hands pulling me back upright, I turn to look into the eyes of not my mom or the doctor, but a young male nurse. I nearly giggled at the thought of men being nurses, yet for some reason I couldn't. My blue eyes stared into his brilliant green ones, and I found myself unable to breathe. Wow.. was this, love?  
  
The young man slowly smiled a bit, his hand still upon my arm. "Are you okay? I heard you shouting, and came to help. My name's Marty.."   
  
For a moment I couldn't speak. His voice enchanted me, and all I could do was stare at him, into the green pools of his gaze. Finally, I swallowed hard and forced myself to speak. "Yeah, I'm okay.. Thanks, Marty. And my name's Mavis.." Instantly I wished for a better name, because my sounded so.. well, I'm not sure what exactly. But for the first time, I wished for a different name. Any name would do, it didn't matter what. Anything was better than Mavis...  
  
Yet Marty didn't seem to find my name too odd, because he smiled again. "Mavis, huh? Well, Mavis, can I ask what you're in for?"   
  
I didn't hesitate to tell him everything. "Well, I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. Doctor Louis took some x-rays, to see how bad the break is. But I think something is really wrong, because the pain killers he gave me aren't working, and he took my mom into another room and closed the door, and I couldn't hear what they.." I blushed then, realizing that I was about to admit to eavesdropping. "I mean, I guess he just didn't want anyone to hear.."  
  
Once I was finished telling him, Marty frowns slightly. "The pain killers aren't working? At all?" I shook my head. "That IS strange.. They should be at least taking effect by NOW.. Well, when did the doctor give them to you?"   
  
"Just before the x-rays were taken, over an hour ago I guess.."  
  
Marty frowns again slightly, his grip on my arm tightening a bit, yet I didn't mind. "Over an hour ago? Okay, something really IS wrong.. Have you told the doctor about this?"  
  
"Umm.. well, I.. No..."   
  
"What?! You haven't told him?" He dropped his hand from my arm, and instantly I missed it. Turning to glance out the door to the room, he then turns back to look at me. "Are you crazy? You should have told someone!"   
  
I cast a sheepish glance to the floor. "Well, I didn't want to worry them..."  
  
"Worry them? Worry them?! Oh they'll definately be worried now, if they aren't already!"  
  
I couldn't believe it.. Marty was yelling at me! But instead of standing up for myself, I found myself agreeing with him. "You're right.. I'm sorry, I guess I just wasn't thinking.."  
  
He seemed about to say something else, when Dr. Louis and my mother came back into the room. Seeing Marty, the doctor raised a brow in question. "Is everything alright in here?"  
  
Turning, Marty looks over at me, before resting his gaze upon the doctor. "Oh, hi Dad. Yeah, everything's okay I guess.. Mavis here almost fell over and I heard her shout, so I came in to help.."   
  
Wait.. did he just call Dr. Louis 'Dad'? Oh my gosh, he did! So.. is he even a nurse at all?  
  
I guess the doctor noticed my dumbfounded look then, because he cleared his throat and introduced everyone. "Mavis.. Ms. Remidan.. This is Marty, my son." He turned to face Marty now. "What are you doing here? Did school get out early?" Marty shook his head while sighing heavily. "No, Dad. We didn't have school today.. remember? It's a teacher's planning day thing.. so you told me I could come by here if I wanted..."  
  
What? School? But, I thought.. Well, I guess Marty's NOT a nurse after all.. I wonder how old he is... "How-old-are-you?" I blurted the question out before I could stop myself, and blushed faintly after doing so.  
  
Marty turned to face me, while laughing a bit. "If you mean me, then I'm 16." Sixteen? Really? Well, at least that shortens our age gape.. a little.   
  
"Ahem, yes well, Marty would you kindly wait for me in the hospital's lounge? This shouldn't take too long.." Marty nodded in response to his father's command. Smiling to me, he nods slightly. "See ya, Mavis.." He walks out the door, closing it behind him as he went.  
  
I keep my gaze resting upon the door, lost in a trance-like state. Yep, I was in love.. I could just tell.. Suddenly, I'm broken out of my odd state as the doctor clears his throat. "All right, I'd like to tell you what I've found out..."  
  
Turning my head, I nod to the doctor and listen. He tells me that instead of the bone in my leg being simply broken, the x-rays show cracks running all along my leg. And in some places, it appeared that pieces of the bone had just.. broken off. I barely listened, my thoughts centered towards Marty, and his beautiful brown hair and deep green eyes. How is it possible that I could be in love? Oh well, the fact is, that I AM.  
  
"I really wish you didn't have to keep her overnight..." The sound of my mother's voice tears me away from my thoughts. Turning my head, I look over at her. "What? I have to stay here?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, sweety. But Doctor Louis says it's just for one night.. Right, doctor?"  
  
He sighs a bit heavily. "Well, probably. It all depends on what we learn from the next tests that we plan to run."  
  
Oddly enough, I'm not too bothered with the news after all. "Okay. If I have to stay, then I guess that's alright. Mom, do you think you'd be able to bring my schoolwork to me, and some books to read?" She nods her head, and after the doctor tells her what room I'll be in, she leaves.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About half and hour later, I'm lying in a hospital room, on a hospital bed. The room number is 216. I thought that was kind of weird, because my birthday is June 12.. You just flip the numbers around.. 6/12... Anyways, like I said, I'm lying on a hospital bed, already in one of those plastic gowns that they have. And my leg is starting to hurt even more. I still haven't told the doctor about the pain killers not working, though I probably should.. Oh well, I guess a little pain never hurt anyone, right? And no pun intended...  
  
(( That's it for chapter 1! ^_^ So, did you like it, not like it, or what? Reviews would be great, no matter what type. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the week. And if you actually read this far, then thanks a bunch! ^-^ )) 


	2. Admitting the Truth

((Author's note: Right, I forgot to mention that any lines of speech surrounded by these ', ' are her thoughts, and of course quotes ", " are for normal speach. Okay, that's all. Enjoy this chapter! ^_^ ))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up later into the night, and as soon as I did, I knew what had brought me out of my slumber. There was a throbbing pain in my leg, the 'broken' one, and it hurt worse than yesterday. Much worse, in fact. I tried shifting myself to a different position, but even the slightest movement caused great amounts of pain. Biting down onto my lower lip, I forced myself not to cry. I wasn't the crying type.. I hadn't even cried when I was born.so I wasn't about to start now.  
  
Laying back down upon the pillows, I scooted down a bit, which caused another jolt of pain. Biting my lower lip even harder, I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Please let the pain stop, please let the pain stop...' About ten minutes passed by, though it seemed more like an eternity, before I could take it no longer. Removing my teeth from my lip, I actually began to cry. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall, my eyes still closed however. I didn't realize the door to my room was open halfway, or I wouldn't have so openly acted like a blubbering baby.   
  
Still crying, and my eyes remaining closed, I didn't know anyone had entered the room until I felt hands upon my shoulders. The hands shook me gently, a soft voice whispering my name.   
  
"Mavis.. Mavis.. what's the matter sweety?"  
  
Allowing my lids to slide open, I looked up at the person sitting on my bed, gazing down at me. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't tell who it was. Yet something about that voice sounded so familiar...  
  
"Mavis.. what's the matter?"  
  
As the voice repeated the question, my eyes widened. Marty! 'Oh great.. here I am, crying like a baby when the love of my life is in the room! I've got to stop..' But try as I might, there was no dismissing of my tears that easily. No.. they simply would not have it.. That's when I remembered Marty had asked me something, and so I tried my best to answer. "I.. didn't know... y-you.. were still.. here..." I paused, taking a shaky breath, wishing deperately that I could stop crying. "My.. l-leg.. it h-hurts..."  
  
Marty didn't seem to think I was acting too babyish by crying.. In fact, he waited patiently for me to answer his question.. "Yeah, I'm still here.. It's only 8 at night, and I've got nothing better to do... so I decided to stick around and see.." He pauses then, frowning slightly as my words registered. "Your leg hurts? God, it must hurt like hell for you to be.. Oh, nevermind. Come here, sweety.. It'll be alright.."   
  
I leaned towards him then, and he wrapped his arms around me. That's when I realized that he had called me 'sweety' twice tonight. Normally I would have smiled, yet I was still crying.. Yes, my leg hurt THAT much. But after staying in Marty's arms for about ten or fifteen minutes, I'm not quite sure how long really, my tears finally disminished. I sniffed a little, my tears finally gone, yet the pain was not.   
  
Slowly Marty pulled away from me and leaned back. It took all my will to force myself not to cry again, not really from the pain but just to get him to embrace me like that again. I missed it, and wondered why he pulled back. As he looked at me, then down at my leg, then into my eyes again, I guessed I was about to find out..  
  
"You didn't tell him, did you? You didn't tell my dad.. erm, I mean the doctor, about your leg, did you? He still doesn't know about the pain killers not working or anything?"  
  
Unable to find my voice at the moment, I slowly shook my head.  
  
"Damnit, Mavis.. why not? You have to tell him! That way he can start figuring out what's wrong. I know we just met earlier today, but I still hate to see you in so much pain.." Reaching a hand up, he runs the back of it across my cheek softly.  
  
Surpressing a shiver of delight at his touch, I rest my blue eyes upon his. That's when his latest words registered. "You.. you do?"  
  
He nods his head slowly, smiling a little. "Yes.. You're special, Mavis. I can tell.. And if you ever get out of here, maybe I'll take you to the movies, huh? What do you say?" At my shocked look, he laughs a little. "Hey, thirteen and sixteen aren't THAT far apart in age differences..."  
  
I gaped at him, my eyes widening a bit. 'He thinks I'm thirteen? Do I really act or look older than I really am?' Pulling from my thoughts, I wondered whether I should tell him the truth or not..  
  
"You ARE thirteen, aren't you? Or are you younger?"  
  
His voice interrupted my ponderings. Slowly and reluctantly I nodded in response to his question, then waited for his reaction. 'Great, once he finds out I'm younger than thirteen, way younger in fact, he'll probably never want to see me again...'  
  
But suddenly, instead of recoiling or leaving, Marty breaks into a grin. At first I was confused, then I realized that he must have thought I was nodding in reply to his first question. "See, I'm a good age guesser, aren't I?" Grinning again lightly, he takes his hand in mine. I begin to feel a bit guilty for not telling him the truth, but then again I also feel a bit relieved. And it's not like I actually lied, he just mistook my answer is all...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marty stayed in the room with me for quite some time. We talked about random things. I learned that his favorite foods are the same as mine: tacos and ice cream. Not mixed together, of course.. He also told me that he wants to be a doctor, and not because of his dad. He said that the world needs more good, reliable, and friendly doctors, and that he would be one someday. I told him about all the sports I play: soccer, volleyball, basketball, and softball. He actually didn't find it weird, what with me being a girl and all and liking sports so much. In fact, he was thrilled to learn that I'm not a 'girly girl'. Then he learned that I love rollerblading and promised that we could blade together one day, once my leg was better. Of course, that reminded him that he should get going, so he did. But not without kissing me first. Well, it was only on the cheek, but still! I couldn't help but get excited and grin, holding a hand to my cheek long after he left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was actually able to sleep soundly for the rest of the night, and groaned when a nurse awoke me at five in the morning. The pain in my leg instantly came back, and I yelped when the nurse squeezed it. "What was that for?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, darling, but I was seeing if that hurt. And apparently it does. I'll get you some more pain killers before I take you into the testing room."  
  
Before the nurse could move, I shook my head rapidly. "Don't bother.. pain killers won't work..."  
  
The young nurse stared at me if I were insane. "Why do you say that, dear?"  
  
"Because it's true. Doctor Louis gave me two heavy pain killers yesterday, before my x-rays were taken, and the pills never took affect. My leg hurt like crazy all day and into the night as well.." I paused, practically holding my breath as I waited for her reaction.   
  
Her brown eyes widen, lips parted slightly. She appeared about to say something when she pauses, then starts again. "Oh my.. Are you sure, dear? They didn't help at all?" The shaking of my head confirmed the answer. "Oh dear.. I wonder why Doctor Louis never said anything..."  
  
I bit my lower lip, a sheepish look coming to my face. Well, here goes nothing... "That's because he doesn't know..."  
  
"I mean, you'd think that a doctor of such a high reputation would take better care of his..." The nurse pauses in her rantings, just now taking in my words. Spinning around, she rests her gaze upon me. "He... he doesn't know? You didn't tell him? Why on earth not?" Forcing myself not to sigh heavily, I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh dear, this is terrible... You are to have a bone marrow test in just an hour's time. But if you can feel the pain, then there's no way he can perform the examination now..."  
  
My eyes widen in response to her words. Bone marrow test? In an hour? Examination? The words fly at me, making me quite dizzy as I try to take them all in. What on earth is bone marrow? I may be smart, but not THAT smart... Finding myself growing quite nervous, I also began to grow sick. That's usually what happens. If I get nervous, I tend to make myself sick. Not on purpose though, never on purpose. In fact, I hate being sick. Actually, I hate hospitals too. Well, maybe hate's too strong a word... I despise them at least.  
  
It took me several minutes to realize that the nurse had left the room. Blinking slowly, I shrugged my shoulders and laid back against the pillows once more. Might as well try and get back to sleep... If I can, which seemed a bit hopeless, what with the searing pain in my leg and all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(( Welp, that's all of chapter two! What'd y'all think? ^_^ I know it was a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I thought that^ was a good place to leave off the chapter. And if you're wondering, or even if you aren't, I don't know much about how hospitals run. Nor do I know anything about bone marrow and such. I just read about it in a book once, and thought it might be a good way for the doctor to find out that.. Erm, well I can't tell you, haha :P If enough people review though, I'll most likely be inclined to write the third chapter faster :D Well, that's all for now! :) )) 


	3. Please don't go

(( First off, I just wanna thank my reviewers, even though there aren't many. *huggles her reviewers* I'm glad people like my story so far ^_^ And sorry it took me so long to finally update this story again. I accidently forgot about it O_o lol... ))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What? What do you mean her bones are made of glass? But... but that's impossible!"  
  
"I know it may seem impossible, Ms. Remidan, but I'm afraid it's true. There's no mistake about it."  
  
My mother remained speechless, as did I. Wouldn't you be speechless too, if you found out your bones were made of glass? Yeah, I thought so. Now, before I get any further ahead of myself, maybe I should explain what's been going on...  
  
Okay, well, you see, I never did get back to sleep after the nurse woke me. She told Doctor Louis about my situation... about the pills. The pain killers. How they didn't help, remember? Yeah, so, after he found out, he actually stayed pretty calm... well, calmer than I would have expected, at least. Anyhow, it turned out that I was still going to have that bone marrow examination, or some sort of one. I'm not too sure, since no one would tell me anything. All I know is, that about an hour after my visit from the nurse, she came back to ready me for the testing. Aftering wheeling me into another room several floors away, they stretched me out on a long table. Luckily there was a pillow-type thing for my head, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. Doctor Louis put a mask over my mouth and nose, and had me count backwards from ten. Since the pain killers didn't work, he figured this would. And you know what? He was right, because this last thing I remember was saying, "..six...seven..." before my world went black.  
  
Right now I'm lying in the hospital bed in my old hospital room, number 216, was it? Anyway, I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I'm just now waking up... and feeling the pain in my leg, of course.  
  
The sound of me groaning softly alerts my mother and the doctor, as they both turn their heads. Seeing that I'm awake, my mother rushes over to the bed, grabbing my hand immediately. "Oh, Mavis, you're awake!" Pausing for a moment, she begins chewing on her bottom lip. I could tell she was nervous, since she always does that when she is. "Mavis, hun, ummm... I'm afraid there's some bad news..."  
  
Sighing softly, I finish before she could break out into histeria or something. "Mom, I know, I heard. My bones are made of glass... I get it, though I don't exactly understand it..."  
  
My mother begins to shake her head slowly, and I swallow hard, wondering what else there could be. "That's not all, Mavis." She pauses again, taking in a slow, deep breath. "You... you have to quit the soccer team."  
  
"What?!" The amplified volume of my voice causes both my mother and the doctor to jump slightly. "No! Mom, I CAN'T quit the soccer team! The State Championships are in just a few weeks! I have to practice! I can't let down my team, they're counting on me!" Why is this happening to me? I'm the best one on the team! Everyone says so! Why now? Why ME?  
  
"Mavis... Mavis, hun, I'm sorry... but that's the only way..." My mother drops down into a chair next to the bed, now chewing on her fingernails, another sign of nervousness.  
  
I frown at her. "Stop calling me that! I hate that name!" True, it is MY name, but still. I don't like it at all, and my mother knows that. My father named me though, before he skipped town. I was hardly a month old when he just up and left. Or so my mother tells me, and of course I believe her. She's had it rough, I know, having to raise me and all... but still. Couldn't she have changed my name, or something?   
  
"Mavis..." The voice of not my mom, but Doctor Louis breaks into my thoughts. I narrow my eyes at him for calling me that, but he doesn't seem to notice. "Soccer isn't the only thing you'll have to give up." His gaze rests upon a clipboard in his hands, and I have a feeling I'm not going to like what's coming. "Your mother tells me you play quite a few sports, is that right? Softball, basketball, and volleyball, along with the soccer?" I grudgingly nod my head. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you're going to have to give those up too. No more sports at all, or climbing trees, or roller-blading..."  
  
What? No roller-blading either?! But, Marty promised to take me roller-blading when my leg got better! 'Face it, it's over. Not that you had anything with a guy practically twice your age anyhow...' Frowning at the voice in my head, I shove it aside. "This is so unfair! How come I can't play sports anymore, or roller-blade? It's just a broken leg, for pete's sake! It'll get better!" At the look on the doctor's face, I swallow heavily. "Won't it?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Doctor Louis turns and mumbles something to my mother, which I couldn't hear. After throwing me a sad, pitiful glance, she stands and follows the doctor out of the room. They close the door, drowning out most of the sounds coming from the hospital corridors.   
  
Where did they go? And what is it that they aren't telling me? And when can I get my cast put on so I could go home? A number of questions plagued my mind, as I began to notice the pain again. From my leg, of course. Why, oh why, was this all happening to ME?  
  
A few minutes later, a knock sounded, though I barely heard. Tears were streaming down my face, and I couldn't stop them.   
  
"Mavis?"  
  
Hearing the voice, I looked up, right into Marty's gaze...  
  
------------------  
  
~Marty's POV~  
  
"Mavis?" I called her name again, as I slowly approached the bed. She was crying... again, and I felt myself feeling sorry for her. Walking over, I lowered myself down beside her, using two fingers to gently lift her head when she cast it downwards.  
  
"What's wrong?" My green eyes stared right into her blue ones, and such a brilliant blue they were. She was so cute, with her soft blond hair and slender form. Good thing she's no younger than thirteen, or I might be commiting a crime by wanting to date her...  
  
She sniffed loudly, blinking rapidly, probably trying to fight off the tears. "It's... it's j-just... w-w-well..." She choked, obviously unable to speak at the moment. So I slide closer, as close as possible, and leaned her into me.   
  
"Shhh... It's okay, honey... it's all right. I'm here..." Wrapping my arms around her, I let my hand slowly travel up and down her back. She shivers, so I stop, thinking maybe it was making her uncomfortable. Until she asks me not to, that is. So I begin rubbing her back again, while slowly rocking, hoping to soothe her. I hated seeing her like this, obviously in pain. I wonder if she ever told my dad about the pain killers and how they didn't help... I'm guessing she has by now, though I can't be sure. When I had entered the hospital, I came straight for Mavis' room, wanting to see her again. And I found her like this, seeming lost and vulnerable.  
  
Her strangled gasps and sobs nearly make me cringe with pity. I had to get her to stop, and maybe tell me what was wrong. So I pull away from her slightly, lifting her head, my gaze locking onto hers. "Hey, are you crying because you think I'm a better blader than you are? Cause I assure you, I'm most likely not." I chuckle, hoping to lighten her mood. It doesn't work.  
  
"B-b-blading!" She bursts into a fresh set of tears. Throwing herself against me, her hands rested upon my shoulders, her face buried into my chest. My shirt would be soaked soon, but I didn't really care.   
  
"Mavis? Mavis, honey, what's the matter?!" The feminine shriek sounded from the doorway. Lifting my head, I saw Mavis' mother rushing over to her daughter.  
  
------------------  
  
~Mavis' POV again~  
  
He was too nice, too sweet, too amazing. Here I am, blubbering like a small child yet again and he doesn't even seem to mind. In fact, he even held me! I couldn't believe it... and was unable to speak... to tell him just WHY I was crying. Which was actually considered a good thing by me. I didn't really want to tell him about my not being able to rollerblade anymore, should perchance the doctor have been mistaken. He just HAD to have been. There's not WAY my bones could be made of glass! And even if they were, was does that have to do with me playing sports and rollerblading?   
  
"Mavis? Mavis, honey, what's the matter?!" I was still crying as the sound of my mother's hectic screeching sounded through the room. Slowly I pulled away from Marty, gaze resting upon my mother. She was frowning at Marty, since I was incapable of speaking at the moment.   
  
"You! What have you done to upset my daughter???" Great, the hysteria was definately showing... "Huh? Answer me, young man!" She took a menacing step towards Marty, who lept off the bed, brandishing her fist. "If you EVER hurt my daughter, you won't LIVE to regret it!" Oh boy... Anyone know the phone number to the nearest insane asylum?  
  
Marty's green eyes widened to that of flying saucers, as he glanced from my mother, to me, then back to my mom. "I-I didn't do anything to her, Ms. Remidan, except comfort her! I came into the room and she was already crying. Honest! I would never hurt Mavis!" Despite my deep dislike of that name, when he said it... it didn't seem as horrible.  
  
"I don't believe you! Why ELSE would my daughter be crying?! You're just a good-for-nothing teenage boy who thinks he can behave so cruelly towards my daughter?"  
  
That does it. I had to stop this madness right away, before the nut house really DID come for my mother. Instantly I dried my tears and forced myself to speak. "Mom! He's telling the truth! I was crying before he even came in here. So quit hounding him, okay?"  
  
My mother looked taken slightly a-back with my words, and the tone of my voice. Well, she had been falsely accusing the one I love! I may be only nine, but I'm not a baby, and unlike most girls my age completely, usually acting older. Until today... and last night, when I cried the first time...  
  
"A-are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Slowly her raised fist was lowering, a forced look of appology given to him. "Sorry.." I could tell she didn't quite mean it, still suspecting. Pulling her gaze from him, she rests it upon me once more. "Then what upset you so much?"  
  
"No, he didn't do anything except comfort me, just like he TOLD YOU." I smiled slightly at Marty, who smiled back a little. My mother's next question caused my head to turn, eyes to rest upon her. "Uhhh, well..." I began to figdet nervously, not really wanting to reveal the reason, and unable to think up a good lie.   
  
"Well? If this teenager over here didn't upset you, who or what did?" She frowned at the word 'teenager' and I cringed. He might realize my true age, or at least that I'm not really a teenager too, if she kept calling him that...  
  
At my reluctant pause, she turned and started in on poor Marty once again. "You DID do something to her, didn't you?! She's just too scared too admit it! Well, I'm not too scared to beat the crap out of you if that's what it takes to get you to confess!"   
  
That did it. No more. I wouldn't stand.. errr, SIT by and just let her talk to my love that way! I had to defend him! "Mom, shutup! HE'S NOT the reason I was crying! YOU are! So leave Marty alone!" Fresh tears began forming, but out of anger, not sadness.  
  
Heads whipping around, both my mother and Marty turned to stare and gape at me. I had never yelled at my mother before until now, and even shocked myself somewhat. She sputtered, a hand over her chest. "M-m-me??? I'M the reason you were crying?"   
  
"Yes! Now just leave me ALONE! I don't want to talk to you anymore." At the widening of her eyes even further, and her hesitation, I frown, my hands balling into tight fists. "Go away!"  
  
Her own blue eyes filling with tears, my mother curtly nodded and quickly exited the room. Marty simply stood there, staring at me as I shook with fury and anger. And confusion, that too. I was furious and angry at my mother for treating the love of my life so cruelly, and confused as to why I would yell at my mother. Then realization dawned upon me. Duh, i'm angry at her, VERY angry, so naturally that would eventually lead to me yelling...  
  
It took me several minutes to realize that Marty was heading towards the door. I stretched my hand out, not wanting him to leave. "Please... don't go..." He turned around, staring at me, confusion mixed with concern filling his emerald gaze.  
  
"Please... stay here..."  
  
And so he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(( There was chappy three! I hope you all liked it ^_^ I'm satisfied with how it turned out, but that's probably cause I wrote it :P lol... If anyone has any questions or is confused about something, feel free to ask when you review. Or you can send me an e-mail, whichever. My email addy ish in my profiley, of course, and I'm too lazy to type it right now :P LoL... Well, that's all for now. Keep checkin' back for more updates! ^_^ )) 


End file.
